


The One Day Sam Forgot Who Dean Died, or The One Time Dean Met Castiel and Forgot

by DeanTheDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, First Meetings, Funny, Like for real the reason for death is funny if i do say so myself, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheDemon/pseuds/DeanTheDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester saw his brother die 103 times for 103 Saturday's in a row, only that's not 100% true.  The truth is Sam saw Dean die 104 but Gabriel did wiped his memory for one of those days.<br/>OR<br/>The time Castiel met Dean Winchester and preformed an unholy deed with the Righteous Man.  (But I swear there is a legit plot to this, it's not just porn!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Day Sam Forgot Who Dean Died, or The One Time Dean Met Castiel and Forgot

Sam Winchester lived 103 Tuesdays in a row.  He was forced to see his brother die 103 times, well that wasn’t really true.  In reality he saw his brother die 104 times but he only remembered 103 times because Gabriel had to wipe his memory for one of those days.

It was the 69th Tuesday Sam had lived when he walked into that little diner that he had came to hate.  He again explained to Dean all that had happened while he ate his breakfast.

“Look then,” Dean said matter of factly with a sausage on his fork, “then I say we leave.  Get into the Impala and don’t look back on this town.”

“But what about the case.”

“That son of a bitch that killed me started this, I think we should let what ever this thing is kick his ass.”

“It was an accident though Dean.”  Sam said oddly defensive of the dude.  “We broke into his place of business.”

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  “I know you’re right but Sammy i’m worried about you, and you’re more important to me than the people in this town.  This isn’t a chick flick moment but I don’t want you seeing me dying repeatedly to mess with your already fucked up head.”

“Shut up jerk.”

“Bitch.”  Dean smirked, “so what do you say?  Can we leave this town.”

“Ye...yeah.  I think that’s a good idea.”

“Good.”  Dean smiled triumphantly.  “Just let me finish breakfast then we can leave.”

Sam took a sharp intake of breath as he shook his head.  “NO!  I’ve seen you choke enough times, let’s just leave.”

“But Sammy.”  Dean whined as he looked at his plate of fabulous food.  “It’s good food, and I don’t want to waste it.”

“Please Dean.  I don’t want to see you die again.”

Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to finish his breakfast as he saw the puppy dog face Sam was giving him.  He got out of their booth as his younger brother followed behind him, looking nervous as hell.  There was no incident all the way to the motel, now once they got to the motel that was a different story.

Sam opened the door to their room only to find a man in a trench coat sitting on Dean’s bed staring intensely at the door.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?”  Sam yelled blocking his brother.

“Hello.”  He said with a surprisingly deep voice.  “I believe that you are Sam Winchester, yes?  And behind you is your brother Dean Winchester.”

The younger Winchester tensed at this mystery man.  “How the hell did you get in here?”

“I know you do not know me but I ask you to trust me.”

“Why the hell should we do that.”  Dean asked walking around his brother so he was face to face with the stranger.

A ghost of a smile passed over this mans face.  Dean almost didn’t see it, he was sure Sam missed it.

The man walked closer to Dean and although the older brother wanted to back up he stood his ground and faced the stranger face on.  The strange man put his hand on Dean’s shoulder as he said, “hello Dean Winchester.  It is an honor to finally meet you.”

Dean shoved the guy off of him.  “How the hell do you know us?”

The man let out a loud sigh, “I guess you want to get straight to it then.”

“I want to get straight out of this town but you’re kind of keeping us here.”  Sam announced very annoyed.

“I think you two should sit down for this.”  The strange man said ignoring Sam.  Both brothers remained standing as they shot icy starts at the man, so he continued speaking.  “Ok, well this will not be easy for you to hear.  Firstly, I should let it be known I am a good guy.  I am Castiel, an angel of the lord.”

“God fucking damn it!”  Dean hissed.  “Not another one!”

Castiel looked offended but did not comment on it.  “I am here because in a few month you’re going to die Dean.”

Sam rolled his eyes and sassily replied, “no shit Sherlock.  He’s been dying every day for weeks now.”

“Yes, but Sam, soon this loophole will be broken and he will die, and stay dead.”

“Oh.”  He said quietly.

“But that is why I am here.  God has given me a mission to save the Righteous Man, Dean, from hell.  When you die I will find you and I will be the one to grip you tight and raise you from perdition.”

“Lucky me.”  He mumbled sarcastically.

Sam accused him.  “How do we know you’re not lying!”

“Because I am an angel of the lord.”  He cocked his head as if this was obvious.

“Ok,” Dean started, “if i’m going to die in a few months why are you here now?”

“I had to meet you, and I need to see into your soul today so I can know who to find when I am in hell.”

“No, you won’t.”  Sam said slowly but defensively.

“I have to Sam, otherwise your brother will be in hell for much longer than he has to be.”

“Sam, as much as I hate to say it, I think he has a point.”

“WHAT!”  Sam yelled.  “Dean, you can’t be serious!  This could just be some random dude from off the street for all we know.”

Castiel spoke up.  “I am not and I can prove it.”

“Then do it.”  Dean challenged him.

Castiel walked over to Sam and before the younger Winchester could react the angel of the lord had two fingers on his forehead.  Sam was on the ground, asleep when he removed his fingers.

“What the…” Dean started before his jaw dropped to the ground.  Before his eyes the body Castiel had been in was glowing white, it was one of the brightest things he’d ever seen.  As his eyes adjusted to the light he heard.

“Hello Dean.”

It took Dean a minute to answer because he wasn’t hearing English, he didn’t think he was even hearing words.  It just sounded like high pitch screeching, yet he knew what was being said.

“Hello?”

“Why do you say hi as if it was question?”

“I don’t know.”

His eyes finally adjusted to the light and again he was speech less.  Standing in front of him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  It wasn’t human, he didn’t know what it was but it was beautiful.

“Yes.”  Castiel said.  “I know my true form is hard to see.”

“It’s...you’re stunning.”

Dean had always been able to appreciate nice looking people but this was just like nothing he’d ever seen before.

The thing, angel, smiled, or at least Dean thought he did.  “Thank you.  So do you believe I am an angel of the lord.”

“Yeah.”

“Good.  Now Dean, Sam is asleep and when he wakes up he will be very angry…”

“I’d be angry too if i didn’t get to see you like this.”  Dean was over the stun and was flirting now.

“Please focus.  I need to look into your soul.”

The older Winchester couldn’t stay focus, even though his angel wanted him to.  “Sounds kinky.”

Castiel stood looking at Dean for a moment.  God had said he had to look into his soul and bring him back from hell.  He never said how he had to look into his soul.  It’s not like he had said you have to look into his soul the traditional way, and it’s not like he could ask his dad, God had been MIA for a while now.  So sure, God might frown upon it, but he also might not, Castiel didn’t know.

“It could be kinky.”  Castiel finally said.

Dean raised an eyebrow.  “How so?”

“If we have physical connections, like sex, I could touch your soul, which would actually probably make it a lot easier for me to find you.”

“That sounds amazing to me.”  Dean smiled, then he frowned as he looked over at his heap of a brother on the floor.  “But what about Sam, there is no way I am getting it on with someone, even someone as sexy as you, with my brother in the room.”

Castiel too looked over at Sam, then at the door.

“No!”  Dean said as if reading his mind.

“It’s not like anyone will do anything to him!  And he’ll be right outside the door so I could fly outside faster than you could blink, if we even thought for a second Sam was in danger.”

“Really?”

“Truely.”

Dean looked at Sam again, then the door.  “Fine but…”

Before Dean could finish his sentence Sam and Castiel was gone.  Then, like Castiel had promised, he was back before Dean could even blink.

“I really hope our sex isn’t that fast.”

“It won’t be.”  Castiel growled at Dean.  “But I have to enter my vessel again.”

“As long as you’re the one inside I don’t care.”

“I’ll be inside of you.”  Castiel said with a seductive wink.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

There was another bright light and by the time Dean’s eyes adjusted again Castiel was in his vessel fully naked.  Whoever this dude really was had a hell of a sac, one of the biggest Dean had ever seen.

“Wow Cas, boy do you know how to pick them.”

Castiel ignored the obvious flirtation and looked at him confused.  “Cas?”

“I don’t know.”  Dean said suddenly feeling naked, even though Castiel was the naked one.  “It’s just a nickname.”

The angel smiled as he walked closer to Dean and kissed him passionately and slowly.  When he pulled away Dean was gasping for air, Castiel smiled and said “Cas is damn cute, like you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So then are we going to have a chick flick moment or are we going to have some amazing sex.”

“You’re about to have the best sex of your life.”  He nipped at the slightly taller mans causing a moan to escape from Dean’s mouth.  “You have too much cloth on.”

Dean could only nod in agreement as Castiel very rapidly took off the other males jacket then t-shirt.

Dean compared his chest to Cas’s chest.  Physically Castiel was in better shape, he was all smooth and had more toned muscle.  Whereas Dean had muscle but was still a little pudgy, and he was by no means smooth.  He had more than a few scars from hunts gone wrong.

As if Castiel could see the insecurity written on Dean’s face he took his long fingers and ran them over all of Dean’s scars.  His fingers would ghost over them, soft as a feather, as his lips followed his finger.  With every scar he peppered a kiss on them, admiring every bit of skin Dean had to offer.

Castiel could feel Dean writhing with pleasure, he didn’t have to look up to know his green eyes were full of lust.

“Castiel.”  Dean moaned out.   “I love this but I want more.”

He lead Dean to the bed although he did not speed anything up.  He just layed Dean down on his back gently.

“Stop being a tease.”  Dean complained and wiggled underneath him.  Castiel could feel Dean’s penis through his pants, yet he did not make an attempt to take them off.  Instead he moved his head up a little so his mouth was at the tips of Dean’s hard nipples.

Castiel flicked one, which caused a moan to escape from Dean’s mouth.  

“Yeah.”  Castiel said sluttery.  “You like that don’t you?”

Dean could only nod in pleasure.

Castiel flicked his tongue over his left nipple as he messaged his right nipple.  Dean bucked his hips up to show how much he was enjoying this.  Castiel continued to play with his nipple for a little longer before he went down to Dean’s pants.

“Are you ready for me to rock your world Dean.”

“You already did.”  He said in a weak voice as his pants and underwear was removed in one fluid motion.

Castiel growled as he flipped Dean over onto his stomach.  “Well now i’m really about to.”

The angel slowly slipped one of his long slender fingers inside of Dean.

“God yes!”  The human yelled, causing the blue eyed angel to stop his finger mid thrust.

Dean whimpered, “why’d you stop.”

“Please refrain from calling out my fathers name while we are having intercourse.  It makes me uncomfortable”

“Move your fingers and it’s a deal.”

Castiel obliged as he added another finger and quickened his pace, hitting Dean’s prostate every time.

“MORE CAS!  I NEED MORE!!!”

Castiel removed his fingers then filled Dean up with his love stick.  He was thrusting in and out of Dean so fast that Dean was starting to see stars.

“CAS!  CASSSSSSSSS!  CASSSSSSSTIELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!”  Was all Dean could yell.  He was yelling Castiel for two reasons, one if felt so good, but also because something weird was going on inside of his body.  He was clearly having an orgasim but something else was happening.  He knew Castiel was touching his soul but he could feel his heart picking up speed, bumping so rapidly that it couldn’t have been safe.  And it wasn’t safe, he was beginning to lose consciousness.

“WHAT THE HELL!” He heard Sam bang open the door and yell before he blacked out and, well died, as Castiel came inside of him.

In a blink of an eye Castiel was fully dressed again and a blanket was covering the now dead Dean.

“Hello Sam.”  He said very calmly again.

“WHAT THE HELL DID I WALK IN ON?!?!”

“Ummm…” the angel stalled not wanting to explain.

“ANSWER MY GOD DAMN QUESTION!”  Sam yelled.

Castiel didn’t want to call his brother for help but he also didn’t want to answer Sam’s question.  So he opted for to call his brother.  “GABRIEL!!!!”

“What the…”  Sam was frozen in place as the archangel appeared in the room.

“Hey Cassie.”  He said with a sucker in his mouth.  “What have you been up to, or should I say what have you been in.”

“Shut up Gabriel.”  Castiel said all joked out.  “I think my sex killed Dean, although I did touch his soul.”

“Well baby bro I have good news for you.  As soon as we poof out this day will start over and the first part of your mission will be complete.  You have Dean’s scent now so you’ll be able to find him again, and he’ll forget this ever happened.”

“Oh.”  The blue eyed angel said somewhat disappointedly.

Gabriel could see this upset him so he tried to comfort him.  “I mean he’ll forget this happened but after what you two shared there’ll always be something between the two of you.”

“What about Sam.”  He changed the subject.  “Will he remember this.”

“No.”  Gabriel said after a minute.  “I’ll wipe his memory so he doesn’t remember today.”

“Thank you Gabriel, I think I should return to heaven now.”

“Ok Castiel.  I’ll see you soon little bro.”

“Bye.”  And just like that Castiel was gone.

Gabriel did as he told Castiel he would, Sam never remembered the die his brother died from the best sex he ever had and Sam didn’t remember how he met Cas.  Sam did however, remember the other 103 times Dean died in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my one shot. If you REALLY enjoyed it then maybe you can leave me kudo? Thanks for reading!


End file.
